thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simba (The Lion King: Next Generation)
Simba is a supporting character in The Lion King: Next Generation. He is the grandfather of the main characters of Part 1, and the great-grandfather of the main character of Part 2. Background During Part 1, Simba speaks a lot to the spirit of his father, and asks him to help guide his family. Several times, the main characters talk to the spirits as well, and Akili to Simba himself. He serves as a role-model to the characters. Personality Simba is seen several times in flashbacks as a teenager from Timon and Pumbaa’s point of view. He acts adventurous and reckless, sometimes jumping on top of trees, thinking he would be okay due to “Hakuna Matata”. He is also caring for his friends, however. This continues into adulthood. Simba, in Part 1, is shown as a wise lion, often giving advice to other animals. In Part 2, Simba, as a spirit, continues to be wise. Physical Appearance Simba is an orange lion with a long red mane and brown eyes, and a pink nose and light muzzle. As a spirit, he looks a lot more like Mufasa. History After Kidogo, Akili and Giza go to the Elephant Graveyard, and Kovu scars Kidogo, Kovu talks to Simba and an elderly Zazu about their behaviour. Simba reassures Kovu that it was a mistake and he should try to relax a little. Zazu, on the other hand, tells Kovu that he should try to work it out with Kidogo. During this, Kidogo sneaks out, and only returns the next afternoon. When Kidogo kills his little brother, Kiara asks Simba for advice. Simba simply tells her that it’s her choice, and that she should do that. Kovu overhears this and exiles Kidogo. When Akili is an adult, Simba talks to the spirit of Mufasa about the future. Mufasa reassures him that it would be ok, then disappears, leaving Simba many questions. Some time passes, and Akili manages to save Kidogo from evil. Simba is proud of her, as he says to her when they return to Pride Rock. A flashback in Part 2 by Kion demonstrates on how he saw his father before his death. The two talked for a little while, then Simba told Kion to look after his family. Akili is revealed to be having a son. Simba dies before Akili can have her son and becomes a Great Lion of the Past. Her new son is named Simba after him. Simba watched his grandson Giza talk to his namesake several times. Soon, he appears to him. After a conversation about the future, the old cub leaves, positive. Songs Simba sings several songs to his grandchildren (and hears several songs) during the course of Part 1. Hakuna Matata - Sings with Timon and Pumbaa to young Akili Love Will Find A Way - Sung by Akili, she has hope for Kidogo, hears this The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Sung to Simba by Timon during both a flashback and in the present day I Just Can’t Wait To Be King - A shortened version is sung in a flashback between Simba and Zazu Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Next Generation Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Deceased